The Choice of Love
The gang got out of the potion facility alive and only one potion in hand. Reia, however, sensed a familiar effects within the potion Shrek was carrying. Shrek: 'Happily Ever After Potion'.. Kiva: Are you okay, master? Reia: The potion Shrek was carrying... I don't trust it. Kiva: You mean like a transformation? Reia: It's not just that.. When we entered Fiona's tower, I felt a strange energy within her and that potion is in the center of it. Kiva: Really? I couldn't tell the difference. Reia: Feeling between different energies required some steep meditation, which I have from the Otherworld. Kiva: Oh, wow... Reia: Maybe someday, you might feel the different energies around you.. Once you become a master, that is. Kiva: I see. I'll try it later. Reia: Anyway, Fiona's energy and the potion are having the same effect. Kiva: Really? Ratchet: Wait... How many energies does this potion have? Reia: As far as I know, two. Kiva: Two??? Reia: One for appearance, the other for the transformation process. Kiva: Wow.. I had no idea.. Ratchet: What exactly does it do? Kiva: Well, basically, it'll transform you into... Umm... Clank: More handsome? Kiva: I would have to say 'more perfessional'. Reia: Huh.. That works too. Kiva: Thanks, master. - Wasting no more time, Donkey tastes the potion first. Ratchet: Well, Donkey? Donkey: I don't feel anything.. Kiva: I guess it takes a while for it to take effect. Reia: (By moonlight... Of course!) Shrek: Well, here's to us, Fiona. Reia: Shrek, think about what you are doing. Shrek: I know. Kiva: Shrek knows what he's doing, master. Reia: Sorry, but I was worried. Kiva: Don't be, master. - Shrek drinked the last of the potion and, in return, farted behind him. Ratchet: Eww! Kiva: Disgusting! Genis: Three words, Shrek: Go for diet. Kiva: I don't think he should, Genis. - The gang entered the cabin to rest from the night. Kiva then sees Reia sits down and is about to continue her meditation. Kiva: Master? - Kiva sit down and stood face to face with her master. Reia: There's no point delaying your lesson any longer. Kiva: To be honest, master, I don't think the lesson was delayed for a reason. - Back into the mountains, Kiva stands ready for the next lesson. Reia: I assume you have mastered your Aero spell? Kiva: I just mastered it, master. Reia: Good. The wind can do more than defense. It can be used as a weapon against any opponents within the wind current flows through your Keyblade. Kiva: Wind Barrage... Reia: Correct. This is the attack you shall learn tonight. Kiva: Thank you. Shall we begin, then? Reia: Indeed. Wind Barrage used the same way you can use with your Keyblade. Instead of unleashing it as a shield, let the wind around you be your guide. Kiva: The wind...be my guide, master? Reia: I have faith in you, my student. Feeling the full force of the wind surrounding you, there's where you strike. Kiva: Interesting.. With waves of wind attacks, right? Reia: That's right. For this training, you need to let the wind flow through you. Keep practicing until you have mastered the attack. - A few hours later, Shrek, Donkey, Ratchet, Kiva and the group rest for the night, except for Reia who kissed Kiva on the head, placed a letter next to her and flew away without a trace as the next scene starts. Category:Scenes